


Lust of the Pharaoh

by Trickster3696



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Large Cock, Light Bondage, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster3696/pseuds/Trickster3696
Summary: the Pharaoh has slept for thousands of years, now he awakens and needs to satisfy his lust. two beautiful women happen to be in his chamber.





	Lust of the Pharaoh

The old witch’s soul was a good meal now he just needed human souls then he would become a kishin but right now he needed to satisfy his lust, it had been building up in his soul for thousands of years and he needed an outlet. Lucky for him two beautiful woman who seemed to be hunting the witch had arrived. One was tall with dark blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, slightly tan, and about average size breasts. The other was shorter, short bright blonde hair, pale skin, and had breasts three times the size of the other. Just looking at them drove his dick crazy, at first he was gonna have his way with them and eat their souls but now that he thought about it, he decided he’d hold on to them. Meanwhile outside the sarcophagus the Liz and Patty were trying to figure out where the witch was, Kid had run off because he thought a painting was off balance by a few centimeters, suddenly they heard a deep booming voice “the lust of the pharaoh.”

They were suddenly restrained by bandages that had erupted from the ancient coffin, out stepped a massive, misshapen mummy, Kid would have a heart attack if he saw it. Liz was freaking out at this point while Patty didn’t seemed phased but then they saw something that you wouldn’t expect on a kishin that was thousands of years old, a dick that was sixteen and a half inches long and three inches thick, it was hard and looked like it was about to burst if it didn’t get a release. Then the bandages started to tear their clothes off leaving them bare, “oh god no, please don’t” Liz whispered, she was terrified, not because it was a mummy, but because she knew what it was planning, not only that but she didn’t think it was possible for something so big to fit inside her. Her pleas fell on deaf ears and it positioned her right in front of it’s face, then a slit opened above the object sticking out of it’s face and out came a long tongue, it started to play with Liz’s pussy. ‘Dammit Kid I’m going to murder you if we get out of this’ Liz thought.

The ancient monster’s tongue tormented Liz’s lips and clit then slid inside, the tongue seemed endless as she could feel it at the very end of her womb. After a few minutes she couldn’t hold out and came, coating the tongue in her juice, it retracted back into the slit and the pre kishin prepared to bring Liz down on it’s cock “shit, I hope it falls off you dusty fucker” Liz said weakly. It then impaled her, she had sex plenty of times, it was one of their best chances of survival on the street, but this dick was beyond anything she had experienced, the biggest she ever had was ten inches. The pharaoh didn’t hold back as it pounded her without mercy, it hurt but she couldn’t help but feel aroused, after a few minutes the pharaoh grunted and unleashed his load into Liz. Then he started moving again, semen was pushed out with every thrust, meanwhile the bandages that held Patty were playing with her breasts and pussy, preparing her for her turn.

Half an hour later the pharaoh was still fucking Liz, she looked about ready to pass out, the pre kishin came ten times but it still wasn’t satisfied “dammit, how many fucking times are you going to fucking cum” Liz asked tiredly, she had cum as many times as the kishin, she held on to lighten Patty’s burden when the pharaoh moved on to her, but she couldn’t do it much longer, ‘fuck, I really hope this thing doesn’t have any sperm swimming around in it’s balls, the last thing I need is a fucking mummy baby.’ the pharaoh came yet again and so did Liz, this was the final straw for her body “Patty… I’m sorry… I wanted to hold out… a little longer for you… but this fucker… is too much for me” she said between pants then passed out and was unceremoniously dropped on the floor and left to lay in the huge puddle of semen on the floor. The pharaoh then brought Patty above his cock “fuck you, I’m not scared” she said defiantly, it then brought her down. She winced, like Liz she would sell her body for money but none of it prepared her for this, he pounded her without mercy and after a few minutes he came, filling Patty’s womb with his kishin jizz. Amazingly Patty lasted twice as long as Liz, so far both she and the pharaoh had cum twenty times, and Patty looked like she had one more in her, a perk of having so much energy all the time, speaking of energy the kishin was slowing down a bit, it seemed that soon it would be satisfied. ‘Good, it looks like he’s about done’ Patty thought, soon the kishin came again and so did Patty he dropped her next to Liz, and sat down and soon it fell asleep, satisfied.

At that moment Liz had woken up “uh, shit and I was hoping it was just a dream, you alright Patty” she groaned, “yeah it fell asleep I guess he’s done, which is good cause I can’t go on anymore more” Patty answered Liz growled “I’m so gonna make Kid’s life hell for leaving us like this.” “Liz, Patty where are you” speak of the devil it was Kid, when he found them saying he was shocked was an understatement “w-what happened to you” he stuttered, sporting a thick blush “well Kid while you were gone to check on some fucking painting, which you could have done when we were done, this mummy fucked us and gave us enough cum to fill a small swimming pool” she said with a pissed off look. Kid had a shocked look on his face which then turned to a look of complete outrage “Liz, Patty I know your pissed at me and you have a right to be and whatever payback you have planned I’ll accept it, but first let’s make this ancient pervert pay” he said, his eyes burning with hatred and were aimed at the pharaoh, who was sleeping like he didn’t have a care in the world. This surprised the sisters, they figured Kid would just give a simple apology since he had a ‘I don’t care that much unless it’s about symmetry’ attitude but he looked like he was ready to go to war, this wasn’t his usual rage, not the kind when something symmetrical was messed up, this was a tranquil fury, you knew people were pissed beyond measure when they were like that. They simply nodded and turned into pistols, Kid grabbed them and aimed them at the pharaoh.

The pharaoh roared in pain as Kid fired at each shoulder, it looked at the source and saw him, it prepared to attack but the bandages it prepared were blown off. Then Kid did something that was easily the most painful thing you could do to a man, he fired a barrage at his crotch, blowing off his genitals. The kishin howled in agony as it gripped his now messily castrated groin, “how dare such a disgusting abomination like you violate Liz and Patty” Kid began “ being subjected to your perverted needs is something I wouldn’t even wish on a witch, your disgusting, disgusting, DISGUSTING!!!” Kid yelled, repeating disgusting over and over again while firing his weapons, Liz and Patty were amazed at how pissed Kid was, not because of symmetry but because this monster had violated them. Soon there was nothing left of the pharaoh except his soul and the amulet on his forehead, the only symmetrical thing on him.

Later the trio were walking outside the pyramid, Kid was between the sisters trying his damnedest to keep his eyes off their naked bodies the pharaoh had ripped up their clothes, Liz and Patty didn’t really care if he saw them. “Hey Kid you know how you said you’d except any payback for leaving us, well I’d say you made it up to us” Liz said “especially the way you blew off his junk” Patty added with a giggle, Kid still trying to avoid looking at them said “well if there’s anything else I can do to make it up to you just let me know.” soon they were out front of the pyramid when they heard a huge crash, they looked behind them and saw that it had collapsed, they then remembered how Kid lost it and blew a massive hole behind the kishin. Kid was on the ground pounding his fist and yelling how worthless he was, Liz and Patty were by his side trying to cheer him up, he looked up and saw their bare breasts right in his face. “AAAHH, JUST GO INTO WEAPON FORM ALREADY” he yelled jumping backwards covering his eyes with his hands, Liz and Patty couldn’t help but smile fondly at him, he may be a OCD stiff, but they still owed him a lot and they couldn’t help but love him.


End file.
